En los recuerdos ::
by CosmoUzumaki
Summary: A un año de haberse marchado, todos lo extrañan como si el día de ayer hubiera ocurrido... Las Crónicas de la huella de Uchiha Sasuke en el Equipo 7!...


_**:.: EN LOS RECUERDOS… :.:**_

Este es un fic de drama, dedicado a la amistad infinita entre Naruto – Sasuke – Sakura – Kakashi… el gran Equipo 7!

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo…

Bueno… a la historia!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**:.: EN LOS RECUERDOS… :.:**_

Como era de costumbre, los tres se reunían a tempranas horas de la mañana en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, pero el hombre de cabello grisáceo siempre se tardaba de 15 a 20 minutos en llegar… por qué? Sus dos aprendices se cuestionaban hasta la hora de la acción; se presentaban ante el poderoso emperador, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que asignaba las tareas del día a los bien aprobados y experimentados. Salían en la mañana y volvían al atardecer, con un sol naranja rojizo precensiando su retirada en la vista, iluminando los frutos y desahogos del día, siempre satisfechos, siempre alegres y sonrientes.

_** - Diario de Uzumaki Naruto - **_

_Capitulo 1: Ese día…_

Un día normal, el sol se pozo en el inicio del cielo, iluminando las primeras formas de vida en pie, pero…

- Un día normal? Pensó aquel erizo de cabello rubio mientras abría sus ojos como primera muestra de existencia en aquel día; levantó su espalda hasta quedar sentado, y llevó su mano delicadamente hasta su cabello comúnmente despeinado, lo sacudió queriendo no recordar, no volver a sentir lo mismo que sus años, meses, días, horas, minutos, segundos pasados… qué paso? Jamás pudo olvidarlo, desde ese día, es que un sol opuesto estaba entre ellos y con una mirada se hicieron amigos, rivales y compañeros de vida. El mar, que fue testigo de tal momento, se transformó en el precio de cada noche, gota a gota cobra y corta el dulce sentido de esta amistad.

Para el rubio ojiazul, un día normal era levantarse de su cama, ducharse durante largos minutos mientras cada gota quemaba su piel, con cada momento, cada recuerdo, encerrado en una esfera de cristal. No podía dormir mucho, pensando en su bienestar, su salud, su felicidad, la de el…; se vestía pensando en el gran día que sería el hoy, y finalmente, desayunaba lo que hubiere de comer; a la salida, se enfrentaba a duelo, observando la banda mutilada abandonada por su amigo la ultima vez que lo tuvo cerca, colgada en el espaldar de la puerta…

-Sasuke…- una lágrima, casi diaria, reprimía más los deseos de verlo, hablarle y… sentirlo cerca de nuevo… solo verlo, curaría sus heridas; y salía a un día normal.

Pero en esa mañana, un escalofrío le hizo dudar de su normalidad; giró su cabeza a ver el día hoy en su calendario… inmediatamente fijo sus ojos brillantes y azules, al único recuerdo físico de su equipo 7, y su gran amigo: una fotografía con sus dos compañeros de equipo, la hermosa Sakura Haruno y su rival Sasuke Uchiha, con su sensei, sensor y maestro, Kakashi Hatake.

-Hoy es…- afirmó con voz débil, temblorosa y dañada, y efectivamente este día a un año atrás fue el día exacto que dejó de ver a su camarada; alargó su brazo y, cuidadosamente desprendió la imagen de la pared, para observarla de cerca, pero el acercar ese reflejo a sus ojos fue como empujar la daga del olvido a su corazón; instantáneamente, estiró sus piernas en transición perpendicular al trayecto de su cama, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse e ir al marco de la ventana de su cuarto; a suficiente altura para observar el sol, fijó sus ojos al cielo, azul como sus ojos, azul como ese mar, azul como las lágrimas que día a día enterraban su amistad en el olvido…

El ojiazul se había vuelto más responsable con sus deberes…luego de mirar ese cielo cristal, miró la hora en su despertador…

-Se me hizo tarde-dattebayo!!!- pensó sorprendido por lo indicado en su pequeño reloj… realmente era tarde. Rápidamente se vistió sin soltar ni por un segundo el retrato de sus manos, pues no alcanzaba a bañarse; se desayunó lo primero que encontró, un vaso de leche y un pan de la mañana pasada; en su afán de encontrarse ante un utópico día normal, olvidó por un segundo sus sentimientos… pero algo lo hizo reencontrarse de nuevo con su nostalgia: la banda rasgada de su amigo, que colgaba en una puntilla a la parte superior del marco de la puerta principal…

-Qué me pasa?...- se preguntó en sus pensamientos; recordó que ese día no era normal, y precisamente el observar ese valioso objeto le dolió más de lo normal… observó cada centímetro, cada hebra, y se reflejó su rostro en la parte metálica de la banda, donde el rostro de él se reflejaba en todas las paredes de su mente…

:: FLASH BACK ::

"El beso accidental minutos antes de ser elegidos como el Equipo 7"…

"Su duro entrenamiento en el bosque del Chakra, escalando los árboles y regresando juntos victoriosos"…

"Cuando arriesgó su vida por protegerlo de Haku en el puente conocido el día de hoy como Puente Naruto en el País de las Olas"…

"La pelea conjunta contra Orochimaru en el bosque de la Muerte, a la mitad de la segunda etapa del examen chunnin"…

"La difícil batalla contra Sabaku no Gaara y el Shukaku"…

"La gran carrera del País del Té, su batalla contra sus antiguos rivales del Examen Chunnin, y la victoria contra el ladrón del legado del Segundo Hokage!"…

"El día que quisieron ver el rostro de Kakashi-sensei"…

/FLASH BACK ::

Limpio su rostro lleno de lágrimas secas con su suéter, y pensó en no amargarse más el día pensando en un pasado aventurado que dejaba el presente lleno de vacíos… tomó aire y abrió la puerta… para su sorpresa, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei estaban afuera; los ojos cristalizados del erizo se enfocaron en los ya llorosos ojos de la chica con cabellos rosados, la cual también extrañaba a su amado…

Sakura se abalanzó en su pecho, puso su suave rostro en su hombro y se echo a llorar… -Naruto! Aún lo extraño…- murmuró en medio de sus lágrimas… -aún lo extrañas, verdad?...- cuestionó el sensei de cabello grisáceo a su alumno ojiazul, el cual abrazó lentamente a la joven ojiverde y asintió con la cabeza…

Minutos después, el sensei con su rostro cubierto puso sus manos en un hombro del erizo y en el hombro opuesto de la joven de cabellos rosa, respectivamente… -Vamos! Hora de trabajar…- aclaró; ambos se separaron lentamente, secaron sus rostros manchados de desolación y salieron a encontrarse con la Hokage de cabellos rubios claros, para informarse de su misión correspondiente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!-

Espero que les haya gustado… estaré publicando ojalá seguido, si Dios quiere nn!

Si les gustó, no les gustó, los hizo llorar, conmover, consolarse, reir, aburrirse, etc, si una cosa no te agrado, si quieres que la trama lleve un rumbo diferente, si tienes alguna pregunta, sugerencia o necesitas ayuda con X cosa… DEJA TU REVIEW! XDDDD!

Gracias por leer – nos leemos n.n)P!


End file.
